Total Drama Tropicana - Applications
by Ophelie de Lux
Summary: The Total Drama Reality Show has been a success up until now- which is why it's filming its newest season, Total Drama Tropicana. Join our lovely new host on a tropical island, and eighteen new contestants, all eager for the chance to win one million dollars. Or... why not become one of those contestants? (APPS CLOSED)
1. Announcement

**Total Drama Tropicana**

* * *

Welcome to the official Total Drama Website!

* * *

What's new, folks? Are you tired of your daily routine, looking for something to do with your time, do you want to be famous or do you just really need some cash? Well, I have a bomb announcement for you. Total Drama is filming a new season—new location, new host, new faces. Eighteen new faces, actually, and one of them could be _you! _

Click the button bellow to be redirected to the application page. Fill in your form, and, if you want, link us a video. Go crazy, man!

* * *

[~~~~~]

Name:

Nickname (if any):

Age:

Gender:

Stereotype:

Eye colour:

Hair colour & style:

Body:

Skin colour & markings:

Casual Clothing:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Formal Clothing:

Personality (a paragraph):

Strengths (at least three, no more than five):

Weaknesses (at least three, no more than five):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Phobias:

Allergies:

Is your OC single?

Would you like your OC to be paired?

If so, what is their sexual orientation, and what kind of people do you want them paired with?

Behaviour around strangers:

Behaviour around enemies and rivals:

Behaviour around friends:

Behaviour around strangers:

Thoughts on the competition:

Winning strategy:

Any other mentionable information:

Audition Tape (optional):


	2. Update 1

**Total Drama Tropicana**

* * *

Welcome to the official Total Drama Website!

* * *

**NEWS:**

Because of budget cuts, the producers of Total Drama have been forced to reduce the number of contestants to 14 instead of 18! This is not only shocking—but it also means a decreased chance of snagging a spot in the competition. So, audition away, people!

* * *

**The cast list for Total Drama Tropicana was leaked?**

**Girls:**

- Manda Brooks - The Drama Queen

- Clementine Addams - The Hothead

- Isabella Tatticci - The Monte Carlo Gambler

- Riley de'Royal - The Sports All Star

**Boys:**

- Aleister McGhoul - The Whacky Villain

- Nathan Emmerson - The Wannabe Detective

- Anders Nash - The Indie Rock Guy

- Anthony Sykes - The Lonely Artist

- Carter Price - The Argumentative Know-It-All

* * *

**False alarm, people**! This is apparently, just an initial cast list. What a relief, isn't it? Well, it sure looks like there are exactly three spots open for girls, and only two for boys.

Of course, the producers of Total Drama are looking thoroughly at the applications and might accept or scrap some of them last-notice, so I wouldn't lose hope if I was you!

Either way, it doesn't hurt to send as many applications as you can, for you or your friends, even if we can't accept more than two applications from one person.

* * *

**A couple tips and must-remembers for everyone who applies:**

- Try to look at the characters who are on the leaked list, or at any other character that has applied. Run a list through your head of the most used stereotypes, and try to apply with one that isn't as used, is played differently, or would otherwise add more diversity to the cast. At Total Drama, the producers are _all _about diversity and originality.

- Don't overdo with the originality! Quirky characters are fun—but try to think in terms of real life and know where to cut back on quirks.

- Your character serves as a base for the author and might be represented a bit differently in the story to get the plot moving—please do not take this as personal offence/believe your character has been changed for no legitimate reason.

- The fact that your character(s) is not on the leaked list is not the end of the world! This is a very, _very _temporary list that wants to draw attention to the fact we're still open to applications, but it does not mean we can't accept one of the ones we've already got last minute, as we are still pondering on them.

- Some characters have been sent through reviews and some through PM, and I want to underline the fact that it's okay to do it either way.

- Send me PMs about anything you're confused about.


	3. Final Cast List

Total Drama Tropicana

* * *

Welcome to the official Total Drama Website!

* * *

Great News, Total Dramateurs!

After so many days of deliberating, picking, and so many changes made to the cast list, our producers have finally released the complete line-up.

Took them long enough, right?

Before releasing the cast list, the producers have also told me to apologise in advance to the people who haven't made it in, thank them for the effort they put in their application and assuring them that, some of the applications they liked and couldn't fit into the line-up, will make appearances as interns over the course of the season.

Without further ado, Total Drama Tropicana will be starring:

**Aleister McGhoul** - The Whacky Villain

**Isabella Tatticci **- The Monte Carlo Gambler

**Weisis Occum** - The Rebellious Keener

**Anders Nash** - The Indie Rock Guy

**Annie McRoy** - The Neutral Party

**Nate Emmerson** - The Wannabe Detective

**Macy Millington** - The Gossiping Queen Bee

**Spencer Winthrop** - The Sly Trickster

**Carter Price** - The Argumentative Know-It-All

**Clementine Addams** - The Hothead

**Manda Brooks** - The Drama Queen

**Spencer McRoy** - The Entrepreneur

**Lilah** - The Hyperactive Bombshell

**Anthony Sykes **- The Lonely Artist

Fourteen contestants—all under the careful guidance and support of our host, the infamous, not all that famous really, Nick Fader—competing for the chance to win one million grand!

How about you leave a comment on the review page of this site expressing your take on the competition as we're waiting for the first episode of

Total

Drama

Tropicana?

* * *

THE FIRST CHAPTER OF TOTAL DRAMA TROPICANA WILL BE POSTED AS A NEW STORY ON MY ACCOUNT. PLEASE BE ON THE LOOK-OUT FOR IT. C:


End file.
